


A Chance Encounter

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askI LOVED YOUR GINGER X MERLIN fic! Thx very much! I know I didn’t give much. Can I get instead a fic where one of the other agents like Eggsy or Tequila walk in on Merlin and Ginger getting busy?





	A Chance Encounter

It was late as Ginger and Merlin helped Whiskey get past the security measures of a building he was infiltrating. As Whiskey got deeper into the building the security seem to get tighter and tighter so they had to practically guide him to avoid him being caught.  
At a particularly tense moment of instruction, Merlin would grab the keyboard from ginger to guide the agent, his instincts kicking in, only to have ginger steal it away.  
“I hear a guard comin my way. Where to now?” Whiskey said in a hushed voice as to not get caught.  
“Go straight and then left.” Merlin jumped in before Ginger could say anything, stealing the keyboard again.  
As Ginger goes to steal it back her hand brushed with Merlin’s for a little longer that warranted. Her face blushed slightly as she looked away from Merlin’s turning head. There was an awkward silence between them as both of them didn’t know what to do.  
The silence was broken by Whiskey cutting in with, “Ginger! Merlin! A little help please?” Whiskey said in a hurried tone. A guard obviously closing in.  
“G-go right!” Ginger quickly said.  
As Whiskey maneuvered, Ginger would steal quick glances Merlin. She caught him looking her up and down before whiskey asked for more directions.  
“You’re nearly there. Just go straight for two doors and it should be on your right.” Ginger said as Merlin brushed her hand again. Her blush deepened.  
Merlin tentatively grabs Gingers hand and bring it to his lip. He kisses her knuckles without breaking eye contact. Ginger swallowed and looked away shyly.  
“Alrighty I found the door.” Whiskey cuts in.  
“G-get in and get out.” Ginger says to Whiskey.  
“I know girly. I got this.” Whiskey whispered her familiar nickname over the coms.  
Merlin bites his lip and let’s go of Gingers hand. He brushes he hand on the outside of her thigh. Ginger shifted and bit her lip, letting out a shaky breath. She looks at Merlin and met his hungry eyes. He leans in for a kiss.  
As their lips met Merlin herd ginger moan. Without looking Merlin shut of the coms on their side as he deepens the kiss.  
Merlin moves his hand up from her thigh to her waist and pulls her and her chair. Ginger wraps her hands around Merlin’s neck pulling him even closer. As she does so Merlin sneaks his hand under her shirt, gliding his do her tips across her stomach. Feeling his touch, Ginger shivers. She slowly moves her hands away from around his neck towards Merlin’s belt.  
As she starts to unbuckle his belt, the doors open.  
“Hey Ginger! How’s Whiskey doin?” Tequila asked not fully realizing the situation that he had just walked in on.  
“Oh my god! Merlin? Ginger?” Eggsy exclaimed in shock.  
Merlin quickly breaks the kiss and pulls his hand out from under Gingers shirt. “This isn’t what it looks like!” Merlin said quickly. His face bright red.  
“Oh boy. I think it’s exactly what it looks like.” Tequila said as he fistbumps Eggsy.  
“Bout time too. The tension between you two was think.” Eggsy chuckles.  
“We"ll leave y'all to it then. But don’t forget about whiskey. Seems he’s in a bit of trouble.” Tequila said as he turned to leave. Whiskey seemed to be fighting off some of the guards and cursing.  
“Oh no…” Ginger says behind her hands as she covers her bright red face.


End file.
